


sofa肉

by liuyongqi



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuyongqi/pseuds/liuyongqi
Summary: sofa车文，焊上车门。
Kudos: 48





	sofa肉

sofa  
ooc预警 abo  
“呼呼……”soso身体贴着墙，喘着气。“咔哒”门开了，是花落，他散发着吸引人的o特有的信息素。“so……啊……～”花落道。  
soso低头啃咬着花落的颈脖，留下一个暧昧的痕迹，而后继续深入，揉捏着花落胸前的红点。  
“啊……你他妈……”花落断断续续道。  
soso闻声抬头，闭上眼睛吻了上去，神情虔诚又忠实，仿佛在庄严的宣布:“他是我的，他全身都是我的。”soso用他那让所有人都为之羡慕的神之右手解开花落的衣扣，绣着“Knight-Flower”的衣服落在地上。  
soso擒住花落无处安放的手。“啊……你他妈松开，……我才刚打完比赛……”“不行。”soso道。“明天行吗……？啊……”花落知道弄不过他，妥协了。soso滚烫的性器抵上花落的隐私部位，隔着布料摩擦。“行吗？……我忍不了了……”soso沙哑低沉而附有磁性的声音传入花落耳中。  
“啊哈……别……”花落感觉自己的下身一阵滚烫，soso的手指插入穴内，顶弄着花落的敏感点。“啊嗯……～你个畜生……”花落骂道。滋滋水声渲染了暧昧的气氛，凌晨四点的训练室空无一人。  
“啊！～嗯啊……～”花落下身如洪水泛滥。soso抽抽出三指，花落身子一软，瘫在soso身上。花落奋起反抗，soso却不给机会，插入性器，深顶一下，花落感觉触电似的。“啊……～你……啊！”花落被插得浑身发软，上半身还有一件衬衫，下半身的裤子只盖到膝盖。  
“放松。太紧了。”soso道。  
“不要……啊嗯～！”花落拒绝，却被soso一捅，后穴不自觉放松。“啊哈～……老so逼……啊……～”  
“怎样？～”  
“啊啊……～操你大爷的……”  
“操我不好吗，可惜你操不到(现在是我操你)～”  
“哈啊……～嗯哼～啊嗯……！”  
“你看你不是挺爽的吗？～”  
“去你大爷……啊……～”  
soso轻笑一声，在花落的穴内摩擦几下，让花落有些难受，“唔嗯……～”  
“难受不？～”  
“嗯……嗯哼～”  
“马上让你舒服……～”  
soso猛地抽插起来，疯狂顶着花落的敏感点，花落的穴口被艹得通红，不断地流出淫水……  
“耐力不错。～”soso一边夸花落一边艹他。  
“啊啊～！soso……啊哈～嗯哼啊……！”  
soso抽插幅度太大，花落凑不齐一句。  
“这么快就被艹得叫老公名字？～”  
“啊啊……！你……啊哈～！嗯啊～你……啊！～”花落射了，soso抹了一把花落性器上的精液，放在唇边舔舐着，“嗯～味道不错～”soso用力一插，插到最深处，也射在了最深处。  
花落的眼角还有眼泪，他拔出soso还插在体内的性器，把头抵在soso肩头，如同那个老畜生退役的时候那样……  
——END——


End file.
